phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Out to Launch
Lawrence is preoccupied with buying and naming stars online. He buys one for Phineas and Ferb, and also one for Candace. Candace and Isabella are preoccupied with a turn-around dance where the girls ask the boys out. Candace thinks Jeremy will refuse; and Isabella keeps getting interrupted when she asks. Phineas and Ferb build a rocket to visit their star. Doofenshmirtz is also in space, seeking revenge on an adolescent nemesis. Read the full summary... Out to Launch Gallery Star Certificate.jpg StacyGivesAdvice.png Rocket explosion boost lost.png|Phineas and Ferb draws one bomb rocket. Up close with catastrophic failure.jpg|Oops! The explosion was so strong, it torn up Phineas and Ferb's clothes! File:Nightmare_phineas.jpg Phineas and ferb in his underwear 2.png Phineas_and_Ferb_music.jpg File:Rocket design drawing board.jpg File:And this is Mission Control.png|"And this is Mission Control." Maximized space.jpg Can_I_ask_you_something_.JPG|Isabella's first attempt to ask Phineas to the dance. Phineas_Isabella-OtL.jpg Katie interuppts Phineas.jpg|"Can I get you to get you sign some liabilaty wavers?" sure....JPG no prob.JPG Phineas and Ferb in their space suits.jpg Commence countdown.JPG|The girls are ready to launch the ship. Photo-3.jpeg|Phineas in his spacesuit. Photo-4.jpeg|Ferb in his spacesuit. Photo-5.jpeg|Perry in his spacesuit. GretchenIgnition.jpg|Ignition! The boys' rocket.jpg Candace's rocket.jpg Doofenshmirtz Space Station.jpg Ice tray perry.jpg|Perry is trapped in an ice tray onboard Dr. Doofenshmirtz spaceship Huge Hands Hans.jpg Then everyone in the Tri-State Area will see my enormous hand shadows on the moon.jpg Alien Singer.png|"At the speed of light, you know, you're never too far!" Phineas_Ferb_Beggars_Canyon.jpg|"Just like Beggars Canyon back home." Where's isabella's jacket.jpg|Isabella tells Phineas about the dance. (At this point, her jacket disappears.) Ronaldo.jpg|"Only imported rocket fuel." Alien milkshake bartender.png Topping off Ronaldo's drink.jpg Both of you.jpg I was brave.png|I will never let fear rule my life again! Candace and Jeremy dancing.jpg Why walk in slow motion.jpg Dramatic effect.jpg Rocket takes off.jpg Phineas oops.jpg Siblings see a blinding light.jpg Siblings enter the blinding light.jpg Fraulain.jpg QIYI 20130221144900.jpg Phineas and Ferb Out to Launch 01.PNG Phineas and Ferb Out to Launch 02.PNG Phineas and Ferb Out to Launch 04.PNG Phineas and Ferb Out to Launch 05.PNG Phineas and Ferb Out to Launch 06.PNG Phineas and Ferb Out to Launch 07.PNG Phineas and Ferb Out to Launch 08.PNG Phineas and Ferb Out to Launch 09.PNG Phineas and Ferb Out to Launch 10.PNG|Phineas and Ferb in green-blue shirts, white pants, and yellow ties. Phineas and Ferb Out to Launch 11.PNG Phineas and Ferb Out to Launch 12.PNG Phineas and Ferb Out to Launch 13.PNG Phineas and Ferb Out to Launch 14.PNG Phineas and Ferb Out to Launch 15.PNG Phineas and Ferb Out to Launch 16.PNG Phineas and Ferb Out to Launch 17.PNG Phineas and Ferb Out to Launch 18.PNG Phineas and Ferb Out to Launch 19.PNG Phineas and Ferb Out to Launch 20.PNG Phineas and Ferb Out to Launch 21.PNG Phineas and Ferb Out to Launch 22.PNG Phineas and Ferb Out to Launch 23.PNG Phineas and Ferb Out to Launch 24.PNG To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category: Episode galleries